Prior art devices, sometimes called “pool rakes, leaf nets or skimmers”, generally include a neck or stem/handle apparatus to engage long tubular handle or extended pole and a frame, the frame having an opening that is covered with a net. The net is retained on the frame by a retaining means including typically techniques, such as using clip various devices or using a folding/attachment design that allows threading over the frame. To accommodate the pool professional, there has been an attempt to employ an approach to attempt to permit replacement of parts of the rakes that tend to wear out during normal use. Such devices sometimes include a replaceable net sized and configured to fit a frame, a replaceable elongated sleeve clip to hold the net to the frame, and attachment means designed to attach the frame to a handle or pole.
These prior art attempts to permit disassembly and replacement of various parts have been less than satisfactory. One disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they require assembly or disassembly of the rakes with using various tools. Usually the first step in disassembling the rake for replacement of part requires the removal sleeve clip from the frame using a screwdriver, wrench or other tool. Sometimes this removal is so awkward or difficult that the net, the frame, and/or the clip itself can be further damaged or destroyed during the operation, or the user's hands can be injured.
Another disadvantage of the prior art pool leaf rakes is that the neck is not adequately designed to withstand the forces that are generated during normal use, and therefore breakage at the neck of the attachment point which engages the frame and the handle or pole frequently occurs. This results in catastrophic failure of the neck requiring replacement several of the pool rakes components or more commonly, complete replacement of the entire unit (and disposal of the original unit).